


The New, Yellow, Shiny, Totally Awesome Tonka Truck

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe play in the sandbox and Angelina is a big meanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New, Yellow, Shiny, Totally Awesome Tonka Truck

The second his mom told him it was okay, Nick ran as fast as his three-year-old legs could take straight into the sandbox, clutching his new, yellow, shiny, _totally awesome_ Tonka truck, and plopped down in a patch of sun.

 

“Vrrrooom,” he intoned, face serious as he meticulously loaded a handful of sand in his truck’s bucket. Today was the first time it had stopped raining long enough for him to be able to go to the park, and he’d been itching to play with his new truck since it had come in the mail last week from his very favorite Aunt Marie.

 

He had been playing happily for about ten minutes (and had made some decent headway on a very nice sandcastle) when a shadow fell over him. He looked up, already grinning his particular brand of sunny smile, and tried to see who was standing over him. It appeared to be a little girl about his age, and he grinned wider.

 

“Hi! Wanna play? I’ve got a truck for digging.” He gestured to the sizeable hole he’d managed so far, but the girl just crossed her arms and looked down at him. Nick’s grin faltered slightly.

 

“This is _my_ sandbox,” the girl said after a moment. “You have to play somewhere else.”

 

Nick’s face fell. “Oh,” he said, and pushed himself to his feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He reached down to pull his truck out of the sand, and the girl made an incredulous noise.

 

“You gotta leave the truck,” she snapped, and Nick’s eyes widened. He pulled his truck to his chest and clung tightly.

 

“But…”

 

“It’s in _my_ sandbox, which means _I_ get to play with it,” she explained impatiently. “Those’re the _rules_.”

 

“B-but…” Nick’s eyes were tearing up, and his lip was quivering. But if those were the _rules_ … Nick didn’t like breaking the rules.

 

The girl let out an exasperated sigh and reached out, snatching Nick’s truck from his hands and pushing him over in one movement. Nick hit the sand with a whump and burst into tears. His hands _stung_ , and the mean girl took his _truck_. Everything was ruined _forever_.

 

Suddenly though, another voice broke through his misery. “Angelina.” Nick looked up through streaming eyes and saw another boy (a couple years older than both him and the girl) glaring at the mean girl.

 

“What are you doing?” the boy was asking, and the mean girl (Angelina, apparently) looked at the ground and muttered something that Nick couldn’t hear. But the boy glanced down at him and smiled reassuringly before turning back to the girl and ordering, “Give him back his truck or I’ll tell your mom.”

 

Angelina dropped the truck in the sand in front of Nick, but snapped something else at the boy, who then straightened his back and _growled_ at her, and Nick must have been crying harder than he thought because he was almost sure that the boy’s eyes flashed red for a second before turning brown again, but that was impossible.

 

But it didn’t really matter because Angelina the Meanie was leaving and the boy was kneeling down in the sand next to him. “You okay?” he asked, and Nick sniffed and nodded. The boy nodded too, then looked at the ground. “I’m Monroe. Your truck’s cool.” He nodded again, mission accomplished, and stood up to go.

 

Nick rubbed a dirty hand across his face and stood up too. “You wanna play?” He was understandably nervous, but he didn’t think that Monroe would try to steal his truck after stopping mean Angelina from taking it. Monroe looked thoughtful, and Nick successfully mustered up the mood to give him his sunny smile.

 

Finally, Monroe sighed and plopped back down in the sand. “Okay.” He used his hand to pile some more sand on Nick’s castle, and Nick’s grin widened again.

 

“We can take turns with my truck,” he offered, and the corner of Monroe’s mouth twitched up.

 

“Okay,” he said again, then got up for a second and ran over to a nearby bench, returning with a Transformers backpack. “You want a juice box?” he asked, rummaging through the bag (which appeared to contain mostly books, though Nick caught a glimpse of something that might have been a pocket watch) and Nick nodded sagely. Monroe smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Because when I was kid, Tonka trucks were about the coolest things in the entire universe. I had [this](http://www.ebay.com/itm/Vintage-TONKA-T-6-Bulldozer-w-Backhoe-Scoop-Construction-Truck-toy-/230814767619?pt=LH_DefaultDomain_0&hash=item35bda1da03#ht_500wt_950) one, which means that's the one I imagine Nick had.


End file.
